The present invention relates to gas sensing, and more specifically, to a gas sensor with integrated optics and a reference cell.
Detection and identification of gas in the environment can be useful in a number of scenarios for safety and informational purposes. Some applications benefit from a small (e.g., microscale) sensor, which can offer higher sensitivity and reduced response time, for example. Gas detection and concentration measurement may be performed using the characteristic optical absorption of the gas species of interest. Based on the smaller scale, a smaller sample is needed. In particular, an on-chip optical absorption spectrometer may be used for gas detection.